Pegasus and the Golden Crystal *(2)*
by Veemon2000
Summary: This is Chapter 2 of my story. I suggest you read Chapter 1 first to get the main ideas. Again I am using the Japanese names.
1. Default Chapter Title

* * Chapter II * *  
* Pegasus and the Golden Crystal *  
  
"At last we have finnaly destroyed all of these goop monsters except for one Neptune," said Sailor Uranus holding up her Space Soward towards the last of the goop monster's head. "Neptune, do you think I should slice him in half?" asked Uranus. "It does not matter to me as long we destroy this monster. "Space Soward Blaster!" "No, help me Cobyachi!" screamed the helpless being. "Good job Uranus," said Sailor Neptune. ''You helped too Neptune." The two warriors changed back into their human forms and went back to find the people still snoreing. "I wonder what happened to Cobyachi," said Michiru. "I have no clue Michiru, he just changed into his weird and ugly form of a wizard, I wonder what they were doing." Haruka ran up the starirs to find energy leaveing the bodies of the people. "What is happening to them?" aksed Michiru following her. "I don't know but I fear it is something bad," said Haruka as she looked at one of the people in the audience.  
  
"Master!" cried someone running up the hallway full of demons. "Master, the plan has worked," said the man. "It has worked Cobyachi?" asked the man on the throne. "Yes master, it has worked," the man said twirling around and when he stopped, he looked like an evil wizard with black charms. "OK, Soverign of Black Magic, are you ready for the next task?" asked the man on the throne. "Yes Master Burubura," said the man. "Alright Soverign of Black Magic, I want you to go on and proceed with the second task to achieve our ultimate goal," said Burubura. "Yes, I'll be off now," the Soverign of Black Magic said while changeing back to his form of a human known as Cobyachi. Cobyachi ran down the hallway and teloported out of sight. "Demons," said Burubura. All of the demons in cloaks looked at him. "Do you think that the Soverign of Black Magic will last very long?" he asked. The demons shook their heads. "I didn't thought so either, but we should give him a chance to prove his worth." Suddenly, a young lady appeared near his throne. "Master Burubura, I don't think the Soverign of the Sky is not cooperating at this moment," said the lady flashing her long hair. "Then, we will have to assasinate him then," Burubura said in an evil voice.  
  
"Ami-Chan, did you get any more information yet?" aksed Usagi as she licked her ice cream cone.  
"Noet yet Usagi,. but I did locate some kind of ship near our planet,"Ami-Chan said. "It appears to be found near the plamet on which the stars aline together." Usagi and Chibi-Usa both looked at each other for a moment and then to Ami. "Could you rephrase that?" asked Usagi. Ami sweatdropped. "Alright, we'll I guess I'll start by saying that this space ship seems to be found near a crystalized planet. The ship seems to be made entirely out of crystals." "Usagi-Chan, are you even listening?" asked Chibi-usa. Usagi looked towards Chibi-Usa who was busy staring at her. "Uh, I do not know," she said. "Oh dear Usagi, I think you really need a piece of Amy's knowledge pool," said Chibi-Usa. "Oh yeah, well how about you, you no good candy stealer,'' cried Usagi. "Sure usagi, yeah, like you don't steal candy from me huh?" "Oh you tottaly ungreatful brat!" Ami-Chan got up and walked away. "Ami-Chan, where are you going?" asked Usagi. "Oh, I'm going to the library to study than to here your gibberish," she said. "She's talking about you odangu head!" said Chibi-usa spitting at Usagi. "Be quiet you," said Usagi as they both started to punch each other. "You guys, will you ever stop fightning with each other?" asked Ami.   
  
"Alright, that's enough of you two," said Ami. The two girls sropped fighting and walked towards Ami. "We're sorry Ami-Chan, can you give us another chance of listening to you talk?" asked Usagi. "You guys, you just wasted three minutes of my study time," said Ami. "Why don't you go visit Minaako-Chan to see if she has any information on our new enemy from outer space." Usagi and Chibi-Usa both looked down and walked towards the flower shop. "This was all your fault Chibi-usa," said Usagi. "My fault? You're the one who started to argue with me." "Just admit it Usagi-Chan, you know that you will always be a hot head like that dumb animal on TV." Usagi took out a pen and reached for Chibi-Usa's face. "Hey," Chibi-usa screamed knocking the pen and "acidently" marking Usagi's face. Chibi-Usa giggled and then ran away from Usagi. "Why you.." Usagi and Chibi-Usa ran all the way down the park. When Chibi-Usa got there Usagi was laps behind her. "I'l,... huh,... get,... that,... girl," she mumbles to herself. Chibi-Usa kept running and suddenly, ran into Makkato. "I'm sorry Makkato," she said helping her up. "It's alright," Makkato said. "Why you!" screamed Usagi. "Stop Usagi-Chan!" cried Makkato, but she didn't stop. She crashed into the two of them.  
  
"Now what are you guys doing?" asked Makkato helping Chibi-Usa and Usagi up. "I was just going to go see Ami-Chan to help investigate the new and mysterious forces." Usagi looked at Chibi-Usa and she looked back. "Why? Did you get anything?" asked Usagi. "Yes, but not very much." "Makkato-Chan, can you help us investigate too?" "Sorry, no time. I promised Ami-Chan I would go see her." Makkato left the scene with Usagi and Chibi-Usa. "Now what do we do Chibi-Usa?" asked Usagi. "Go get ice cream!" "What! We already did, I mean, good idea!" "I was just kidding Usagi-Chan. We better go investigate like the others." "But can't we just get one little piece of ice cream!?'' "No Usagi-Chan now let's get going." Chibi-Usa took her arm and dragged her out of the park. Suddenly, Usagi tripped and a diamond rolled out of her pocket. "What is that?" asked Chibi-Usa. ''I think it was that, um, I don't know. It has been a crazy day." She placed the diamond back in to her pocket, while Chibi-Usa wondered suspisciously.   
  
"So Chibi-Usa, are you sure you don't want another ice cream cone?" asked Usagi. Usagi-Chan picked an ice cream cone filled with soybean creams. "No Usagi." Chibi-Usa began to walk away when she noticed something. It was an ice cream cone with Pegasus on it. "Um, maybe I want that one," she said. "Which one?" asked Usagi munching on her ice cream cone. ''The one with Pegasus." "That one?" Usagi looked at the Pegasus one. It had golden glitter around it and was filled with stars inside. "It's just a small piece of candy," Usagi said. "It isn't a piece of candy Usgai-Chan, it's an ornament." "Oh, OK, lets get it for you." Usagi took out her wallet and looked inside. "Uh Chibi-usa." "What?" "I only have one dollar left." Chibi-Usa stared at her. "What do you mean. You said you have ten dollars though." "I'm sorry but I bought some jelly doughnuts along the way." "Just forget it Usagi and let's go." "You're not mad?" "Nah, and anyways, Mama Ikuko baked another lemon pie, remember what happened in the old days?" "Oh yeah, hey!'' Chibi-Usa was running away from her. "First pick on pie!" she cried laughing. She waved good-bye to Usagi. "Ohh that little brat, two will have to play it this game," she siad running the other direction. SLAM! Usagi slammed into a man along the way. "Usagi, where are you going?" asked Mamorou. "Mamarou?" she cried. She got off of the floor and hugged him. "Oh Mamarou, I've missed you!" "What are you talking about Usagi-Chan?" aksed Mamarou. "I just didn't see you for one day." "One day is hard enough," cried Usagi.   
  
"So long have I waited the chance to take out those who oppoes us," said the lady. "Please,  
just go out and killed the Soverign of the Sky, Kaolinite," said Burubura. "Kaolinite, you have been a great warrior for Dr. Tomoe, is that right?" "Well, um," she studdered blushing a little. "Yes, I have been a great warrior to Dr. Tomoe, but that was in the past." An image of Dr. Tomoe slowly came over her mind. "I have had great influences in my past. So long have I waited to kill that stupid rat named Sailor Moon. Ever since that day when Mistress Nine killed me. My body was a lonely place in Hell. Until that one day, when I met you, Great Burubura." "Thank you Kaolinite, now, should you be off to kill you know who?" "Of couse, I would never forget, great master," she said teloporting away. All of the demons stared at Burubura. "What are you all staring at?" he cried. The demons stopped paralyzed. "Kaolinite is a loyal person, no wonder Dr. Tomoe chose her to be the first one to find the pure heart crystals. Now, we need that crystal to flap our blanket of darkness over this world. Soverign of Fire!" A burning demon came out of the croud. "You, go help kaolinite to kill those girls." "Yes Burubua, right away!" he cried dashing away.  
  
Kaolinite reappeared near the blakc clouds of Tokyo. She stared into one and saw the ghostly  
image of the Soverign of the Sky. "You!" she cried pointing her finger at the cloud. She emited a blast of energy which caused the cloud to explode. "What the...'' "Soverign of the Sky, now, here me out." "*Yawn* Shut-up, I have better things to do." "Look, I have found another worthy person for you to try and take their soul crystal from their soul." "Sure, who is it?" he asked yawning and throwing a paper ball to the floor. "This girl!" Kaolinite tossed a photograph of a young girl painting. "This girl? She looks so weak, yet I feel a strong energy source from her." The Soverign of the Sky moved his hands around the photograph. It began to glow brightly, the photo dissolved into thin air. "Done, in a few minutes, this girl wil start to turn evil." "Excellent work, I guess we won't have to kill you then." Kaolinite dissapeared, Soverign of the Sky snickered. "What a fool. If I do find that crystal, Kaolinite won't need it but me."  
  
"Boy, is it just me or did the sky just get darker?" asked Chibi-Usa. She walked down the   
markets and found a young girl near a store. "Wow," she murmered. The girl was wearing necklaces and bracelets filled with rubys. Chibi-Usa ran over to her. She was painting a self portrait of a man. Chibi-Usa went over to find her painting it very well. In fact, it was almost like looking into a mirror. "Almost done," she said brishing her paint brush into the yellow paint. "Done!" she excalimed in joy. She took down the painting and showed it to the man. "I think you will like this very well." The man took the painting and examined it. Chibi-Usa patted her on the back. "You are fantastic," she said. "What?" she cried getting up. "Who are you?" she cried looking really scared. "Oh, sorry, my name is Chibi-Usa," she said taking her hand out for a shake. The girl denied and slapped it. "Do you think you can fool me?" she cried. Chibi-Usa took her hand back into her pocket. "What, do you mean?" she asked. "I know who you are, don't fool me. You are the one that will try to kill me!" Chibi-Usa was stunned at the girl's words. "Hey!" The girl looked back to find the man destroying the painting. "Huh? What have you done?" she cried. "Me? Your painting sucks! Go to school you stupid girl!" he cried throwing a penny to her fingers. "Hope you can buy a reddle with it, even I can paint better than that!" the man laughed as he went away. "No, why..." the girl gathered up her paint set and ran away crying. "Wait a minute!" Chibi-Usa cried running after her.  
  
"This world is so stupid. I'll never find that crystal!" The girl ran all the way up to the hill  
and stopped. She looked back and saw Chibi-Usa following her. "Wait please!" she yelled trying to get through the thorns. "Leave me alone!" she cried. "No, you need help!" Chibi-Usa responded. "No, you, you, get away from me," she said running even faster now. At the top of the hill, the girl stopped to see Chibi-Usa walking slowly up the hill. She was about to faint. "That girl, I know who she is." The girl stopped and picked up some weeds. She threw them at Chibi-Usa which was caught into her hair. "I Don't understand, she tried to kill me before and now she is trying to help!" The girl ran down the other side of the hill. Chibi-Usa, right behind her, started to straddle up the hill with pain. "Please, I want to help you." she cried. The girl stopped and went back up. She licked some sane to Chibi-Usa's feet. "Alright you horrible person, what do you want this time?" "This time?" "Don't play dumb on me, I know what you want to do and that's to kill me." "Please, let me explain." "Explaining will not take care of all of the bad things you have done Chibi-Usa!" "My name, you remember?" "Of course I remembered you brainless brute. You are Chibi-Usa, the death soldier that was sent here to kill my family."   
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," cried Chibi-Usa. She walked towards the girl slowly, then collapsed. "Hah, couldn't take the heat?" she cried. "Please, tell me who you are." "Alright, my name is Mizuki, a young ten year old girl that loves to paint. The other day I was painting a portrait of my dear mother that was hurt. Then you came. A slimy girl with pink hair, running to me and started strangling me. My mother died becuase of you, and you had this gun with you. That gun zapped a weird crystal out of her body, and I have it with me." Mizuki helded up a red crystal with a sparkle in the middle. "What is this Chibi-Usa? You killed my mama and you shall now die!" Mizuki took out a paint brush and a bottle of poison. "Charge!" she cried dipping the paint brush into the wicked poison. "Please, don't harm me!" Chibi-Usa cried. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not gonna harm you, I'm gonna kill you!" Mizuki threw her paint set down and trampled towards Chibi-Usa. "No, please!" Chibi-Usa cried as she ran down the hill tripping over stones and trash. "Come back here you killer!" "What is she doing? I didn't do anything." Chibi-Usa randown the street with Mizuki right behind her. "You can't run away Chibi-Usa, I know all of your tricks." Mizuki helded up her paint brush and feriously tried to jab it into her mouth.  
  
"Oh Mamarou, I love you," said Usagi. She dipped her spoon into her ice cream cone.  
She was eating a soybean flavored one. "So Usagi, what were you about to tell me?" asked Mamarou. "Oh?" asked Usagi. She placed the spoon back into her cup. "Oh, you mean about Chibi-Usa?" she asked. "Yeah, you said something about she being tottaly annoying more than ever. I guess you guys must have had a pretty rough day." "Oh Mamarou, you are so nice to me. You always know what the things that cheer me right up do." Mamarou and Usagi both got up and walked down the streets of Tokyo. "What do you want to do now?" asked Usagi. "Me, oh, uh, I was just going to type on my computer at home." Mamarou smiled to Usagi. "Why? Why don't you go to the mall with me or something?" Usagi asked grasping Mamarou's hand. "But Usagi, I..." "Oh C'mon, it won't be long." 'Yeah sure, it won't be long at all' thought Mamarou. "I guess so." "Yes, oh thank you Mamarou. it won't be long at all!" Usagi took Mamarou's hands and ran down town where the mall was filled with people.  
  
"Great show Cobyachi!" cried Minako. Minako was at a art museum, and all of the sudden, a  
young man approached near a stage. His name was Cobyachi. "What a wonderful muscian!" she cried. Minako had hearts in her eyes. "Oh god, I think I love you Cobyachi," she said. Cobyachi, the Soverign of Black Magic, looked at Minako. He smiled an evil smile. "Thank you, you look so beautiful in those gorgeous clothes, and those breasts, they are so beautiful." Minako blushed a lot more now. Cobyachi stopped playing his violin and stared at the crowd. "Now, are you all ready to feel my true talents?" he asked to the audience. "Yes!" they all responded. Cobyachi started to vibrate his violin with weird movments. He sprayed some kind of gas towards the audience which caused them to freak out and fall. Minako fell to the hard ground. "Oh Cobyachi!" she cried before fainting. Cobyachi transformed into his soverign form. "Yes, these foolish people. They are no more than just stupid jerks. Black Magic Power Reform!" he cried throwing strange powders towards the croud. The powders cuased their energy waves to come out. Minako's love energy was creating a blaze of light as it came out.  
  
"Wow, this human is creating much power to come out. She must have the crystal that I need  
to complete my mission," he said. He took out a stramge locket that had a black star on it. "Now, time to see if you have the Shingu Crystal. If you do, I will reward you by assasinating you first." He opened up the locket when suddnely, an angry woman came barging through the museum doors. "There he is officer. I saw that man come out from the blaze and knocked everyone out cold with these powders," she cried. The policemans came through the crowd. "Alright, no one here is going to move an inch!" one of them said. "Yes, if any of you goons move, it'll be the big house for you," said another. Cobyachi just laughed. "To think, I avtually thought the Earth humans would be much tougher than this," he said. The Soverign of Black Magic waved his hands into the air. He created a blaze of light that caused specks of golden shards to appear. "Stop that now," cried one of the officers. "Oh C'mon, would you actually think a soverign of the Dark Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo would give up? Then think again, becuase I am one of those soverigns and I posess the powers to kill you!" Cobyachi spreaded the shards into the officers eyes. Then suddenly, the officers glowed an eeire red color.   
  
"Minako!' cried someone. It was Makkato. Makkato came running into the museum doors.  
"Rei-Chan, are you sure that this is the place?" Rei was right behind her. "Yes Makkato, I am possitive. I feel much dark energy around this place. I thought it was just my imagination but when I heard the screams I came charging in," she said. "Rei-Chan, do you also think that Minako-Chan is in here?" Makkato asked. "Yes, I feel her love. Kind of goofy love though." "It doesn't matter now, lets go!" Rei and Makkato ran through the seneries and into the museum. "Do you think anyone is in here? The door is locked," said Makkato. "It's protected by a strange energy force field. I know, let me try to open it," Rei said. She took out her Anti-Evil Sign. "Fire, Rocks, Star, Earth, Moon, Wind, Water, Mars Evil Spirits begone!" She slashed the anti-evil scroll onto the front door. The door mysteriously opened. "Great job Rei-Chan, let's go!" cried Makkato as they both ran into the museum.  
  
"Please Mizuki, I want to help," said Chibi-Usa. "Oh yeah, sure," she cried. "That's it,   
I have to," cried Chibi-Usa and she tackled Mizuki to the floor. "Alright, that's it," cried Mizuki. Mizuki reached for her throat when suddenly, she stopped. A weird egg shaped pod came out of her brain. "It's time!" a voice cried. The egg shaped pod exploded and a weird goop monster came out. It had long nails and was filled with black glass shards. "So you're the one," it cried. "What? What are you talking about?" asked Chibi-Usa. "Until now I didn't know who was the one that could release me from my chamber. Now, time to get that girl's pure soul crystal," it said. "Soul crystal?" asked Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa took Mizuki and ran away. She was fast asleep. "Oh no you don't, I have great agility that can catch you before you get away." The monster chased after the two girls. Suddenly, Kaolinite appeared. "Yes, Mistress Gugjuga. You have awaken from your slumber. Now get the soul crystal!" she cried. "Yes Kaolinite," it said. "Kaolinite?" wondered Chibi-Usa. "Do I know that woman?" she asked.  
  
"Usagi-Chan, are you done yet?" cried Mamarou. "Should I get this one, or this one?"  
Usagi asked. She was trying to pick the right dress that she can wear. "Or this one." Usagi reached for another dress and examined it. "Mamarou, do you have enough money to get all of these?" asked Usagi. Mamarou sweatdropped. "Are you done yet?" asked Usagi. "Um, I don't know," she answered. "Look I'll just vuy them all for you,'' said Mamarou. "You will, oh thank you Mamarou. You are such a gentleman!" Usagi cried. She took down the dresses and hugged Mamarou. "Are you ready to pay?" asked a young lady next to the two of them. "You know that the store is closing at exactly fifteen minutes. You better hurry if you want the clothes." Usagi handed Mamarou the clothes which the lady gladly took. She punched in a few numbers and gave the price. "OK sugar cheeks. The price of the three pairs of clothes are 234 yen. Do you have enough?" she asked. "Yes Mamarou, do you have enough?" Usagi asked. Mamarou reached for his wallet and paid the price. "Thank you sir, now can I interest you in some fashionable lockets?" asked the lady.  
  
"No thanks, I already have one," said Usagi. The lady saw Usagi's gloden locket. "That one  
looks so beautiful how much would you like to seel it for?" the lady asked. "Sorry, this locket is not for sale," responded Usagi. "It is a special locket that will never be sold. Find someone else," said Mamarou. They both went for the door when the lady and stopped her. "Please, that locket is worth millions! I need it!" she cried reaching for it. "Stop it!" cried Usagi trying to pull her hand away from it. "Let go ma'am," cried Mamarou. "Never, just give me that pure locket and I'll let go!" the lady cried. Mamarou had no choice but to slap her face. The lady tumbled through the clothes. "Let's go Usagi-Chan!" cried Mamarou. "Right!" she cried running away from the store. The lady got up and ran out the door only to find Usagi and Mamarou gone. "You can run but you can't hide!" she cried chasing after them. "What is with that lady?" cried Usagi. "I don't know but she's right behind us," cried Mamarou. The two peole hidded inside a café. "Mamarou-Son, are you sure we are safe here?" asked Usagi. "Let's wait, we might be lucky," said Mamarou as they hugged each other as the lady came stamping through the crowd.  
  
"Hello there Ami-Chan, how are you?" asked a person. "I am fine Mrs. Misuoki. Here are the  
books that I want to borrow," Ami said. She was at a library located at the center of Tokyo. "My god Ami-Chan, you really do like to study," Mrs. Misuoki said. ''Thank you, you're a great librarian," said Ami. She gathered up her books and walked down the hall way. As she was walking down she noticed a silver feather on the ground. "Oh, it's beautiful," she said looking at the shiny pieces of the feather. She putted it into her pocket and went out the door. 'Don't forget Ami, you have to find out more information about the new and mysterious enemies.' she said to herself. She walked down the park and looked into the sky. It was shining blue as birds of differnet kinds flap though the air. The grass was as green as leaves. The pond sparkled with harmony as kids threw pebbles into it. "Oh please help me!" cried someone. "Hah?" asked Ami going back to a tree. "Oh no!" she cried as she saw Chibi-Usa and a girl tumbling down the grass. The monster was right behind her. "Air Blaster!" it cried smashing forces of air into Chibi-Usa's hair. Her hat blew away into the sand.  
  
"Kaolinite!" gasped Ami. She saw Kaolinite just as bad as they saw here in the past.   
She wore the same black dress with jewlery. "I can't believe it, Kaolinite is back!" Ami cried. "Now girls, let's make this easy," said Kaolinite. "Mistress Gugjuga, capture the soul crystal of the girl," she said. "You got it master Kaolinite!" Mistress Gugjuga cried. She opened up her clothes revealing a locket attached to her hand. It was on her palm and had a black crystal in the middle. "Time for my super soul sucker attack!" she cried. The crystal formed a deadly hand which was zapped towards Mizuki. "No!" cried Chibi-Usa. She ran right in front of the hand but Kaolinite zapped her. "Ow!" she cried. Kaolinite just laughed. "Stupid brat, don't you know that I have magical powers beyond your imagination?" asked Kaolinite. The hand zapped into Mizuki and moved around. "No!" Mizuki cried as her soul began to come out. Mizuki was crying with pain. "Help me!" she cried. Mizuki couldn't take it anymore. She fainted and a white figure of her appeared holding a glimmer of light in her palms. "Oh no, that's what happened to me!" cried Ami. "I have to save Chibi-Usa and her friend!" Ami cried. She took out her transformation pen. *Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!* A blast of water washed over Kaolinite and the others. "Who's behind that tree?" cried Kaolinite and Mistree Gugjuga.  
  
Chibi-Usa woke up. She saw a white figure near Mizuki. "Oh my gosh Mizuki!" cried Chibi-Usa.  
She saw that Mizuki's soul was holding a crystal. Kaolinite took it and examined it. "This isn't the right one. It is one of the many crystals of purity. I need that crystal. Mistress Gugjuga, take care of these brats. I'm going to disposal this trash!" Kaolinite cried. "Oh no you don't!" cried Ami. Super Sailor mercury formed a wave of water that sparkled around her. "Shine!" The waters began to form into an iscicles. "Aqua!" the ice combined with water was directed towrads te enemy. "Illusion!" The water crashed towards Kaolinite and the crystal that she was holding fell back into Mizuki's soul. Mizuki began to float and somehow dissapeared. "Mizuki!" cried Chibi-Usa. She was no where to be found. "Kaolinite, what do we do now?" asked the monster. Kaolinite was very mad now. "Kill them!" she cried before dissapearing. "Goddy! Killing people is my specialty!" she cried and sended out swords. "Watch out Chibi-Usa!" cried Sailor Mercury. She knocked Chibi-Usa out of the way and was caught onto a tree.  
  
"Minako-Chan!" cried Makkato. Makkato and Rei ran down the lobby of the museum.  
"Should we transform?" asked Makkato. "Yes!" cried Rei. The two girls took out their transformation pens.   
"Let's do it Rei-Chan!" cried Makkato. They both ran down the lobby trying to find Minako. "There she is!" cried Sailor Jupiter. "Yeah, I see her!" cried Sailor Mars. The officers and everyone else fainted. "Looks like I have some more visitors. I better get out of here!" Cobyachi said. He dissapeared and the energy stopped sipping away from the people. Sailor Jupiter screamed. "We lost him!" she cried. "At least everyone is okay, who was that guy?" asked Rei. "Who knows, let's go!" cried Sailor Jupiter. They both took Minako an left the scene. They ran out the museum and next to the park. They saw Chibi-Usa and Sailor Mercury. "Look guys, they need help!" Sailor Mars cried. "I'll have a soybean odangu please!" Minako cried. "Snap out of it!" cried Sailor Jupiter. She slapped Minako who woke up very fast. "Transform now!" cried Sailor Mars. "But why?" asked Minako. "Just do it Minako!" cried Sailor Mars. "Ok, Venus..." The three girls ran down the park to help Sailor Mercury.  
  
Mistress Gugjuga noticed the girls. "We have some visitors!" she cried. The three girls  
introduced themselves. "I am Sailor Mars and I have the power of Fire!" "I'm Sailor Jupiter and I have the power of trees!" "And finnaly, I am Sailor Venus, I have the power of love although I don't know why I am here!" Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars sweatdropped. "Help us please!" cried Chibi-Usa. "Let's see what you got girls!" cried Mistress Gugjuga. Sailor Jupiter went up and got ready her tiara. "Supreme!" Her thunder rod caught some lightning bolts from the sky. "Thunder!" The lightning bolts charged up into an energy orb that was directed towards the enemy. "What?!" The bolts clashed on Mistress Gugjuga that caused it to get shocked. "Direct hit," cried Sailor Jupiter. The body suddenly reformed itself from the damage. "What the?" gasped Sailor Jupiter. "Yes, can't you see that I can reform my body parts when you destroy me?" it cried. "Let me try now!" cried Sailor Mars. Chibi-Usa ran down the park where she bumped into Usagi and Mamarou. "Chibi-Usa, hi!" said Mamarou. "You have to help us guys, look," cried Chibi-Usa pointing towards the inner senshis.  
  
Sailor Venus freed Sailor Mercury but were both blasted onto the ground by a blast from the monster. "Alright you monster, time to feel my power!" cried Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars formed her planetary symbol. "Mars!" She began to form an arrow. "Flame!" Super Sailor Mars began to make the arrow to aim towards the enemy. "Sniper!" She aimed her arrow and fired. "What the?" gasped Mistress Gugjuga. The arrow went into her body and she was burned into a crisp. "My hair, my face!" she cried. "I did it!" cried Sailor Mars, but once again, she reformed her body from the damage that was caused. "No!" Mars cried. "Time for Omega Blaster!" The monster formed a beam of power that she fired at the inner senshis. They all fell to the ground all bruised up. "They need help!" cried Chibi-Usa. "Are you ready Usagi-Chan?" "Yes!" Usagi nodded quietly. She held up her locket and opened it. "Please silver crystal, give me power!" they both cried. Chibi-Usa's locket opened up and revealed the future silver crystal. Usagi's locket opened up and was caught into a blaze of power. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!" Usagi formed wings on her back. her cresent moon appeared on her forehead and began to blaze brightly. She opened her hands and was caught by feathers. Her dress formed, by the feathers, glowed brightly and there stood, Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Chibi-Usa's locket opened up to reveal the crystal. "Moon Crisis Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa  
twirled around as her outfit formed. She formed into Super Sailor Chibi-Moon. "Let's go!" cried Eternal Sailor Moon. Mamarou threw a rose into the air. The petals covered him and there stood Tuxedo Kamen. "Now Sailor Senshi, are you ready to fight again?" asked Mistress Gugjuga. The inner senshis tried to get up but they were all very bruised from the battle. "I'll take that as a no!" She aimed her cannon again when a rose striked it. "What the?" gasped Gugjuga. It was Tuxedo Kamen. "The time of light is the time of love. You have disrupted this and must be punished!" he cried. "How you stupid cape boy?" she asked. "With us!" cried Eternal Sailor Moon. "Who's there?" Gugjuga asked.   
  
"You have already started this evil and we shall stop it!" cried Eternal Sailor Moon. She twirled   
around revealing Super Sailor Chibi-Moon. "Yeah you evil demon. Earth is full of love and you will not destroy it!" cried Super Sailor Chibi-Moon. Eternal Sailor Moon was shown again and she stretched out ehr arm. "Pretty soldier of love and justice, Eternal Sailor Moon, in the name of the Crystal Moon, I will punish you!" Her wings flapped showing Chibi-Usa. "I am the pretty soldier in-training, Super Sailor Chibi-Moon, in the name of the future moon, I will also punish you!" Chibi-Moon cried. "Let's see you try!" the monster cried. Eternal Sailor Moon reached for her tier, but screamed. "Oh no, I forgot, my Eternal Tier was destroyed by Sailor Galaxia!" she cried. "What will we do?" Chibi-Moon cried. "Oh, I'm sorry kids, you don't have a weapon?" asked Gugjuga. She aimed her cannon and fired, making Eternal Sailor Moon collapse. "Usagi!" cried Chibi-Moon.  
  
"No!" cried Tuxedo Kamen. He tried to tackle the monster but it failed. he also collapse to  
the floor in pain. "Chibi-Moon, save yourself," said Tuxedo Kamen. "I have to help," she cried. "How can I though?" she asked. She remembered the Crystal Chime. She took it out and examined it. "I hope this will work," she cried. She held up her chime. "Please Pegasus, my old friend, if you are still in my dreams, please be here." A drizzle of tear came out of her eye. "Twinkle Yell!"The bell created rays of light, but there was no answer. "No, please Pegasus, help me!" she cried. She tried to call for him again but still no answer. "Please!" she cried. "What's wrong little girl?" asked Gugjuga. "No more ammo?" she asked and fired her blaster. "Oh no!" Chibi-Moon cried. It was aimed towards Mizuki. She tossed her out of the way but got shot. She fell to the ground. "One more time and that will do it!" she cried. She aimed again. Chibi-Moon got up and tried to stand up. "No!" she cried as she saw the beam heading straight for her. Suddenly, her locket opened up and blasted out waves of light. The light slammed the light back towards the mosnter. "This can't be!" it cried. Sailor Mercury's silver feather that she got at the library popped out and dissapeared. A great light slammed down to the ground.  
  
"Pegasus?" asked Chibi-Moon. The light from the locket revitalised the Sailor Soldiers.  
"I'm healed!" cried Sailor Venus. the others were looking at themselves. In the sky, Chibi-Usa saw a beam of light. A golden light flashed and paralysed the enemy stiff. The golden light also carried the Sailor Soldiers to the air and into the light. Inside the light, they opened their eyes. They were floating towards an old ruin. "King Endymion," a voice cried. The Sailor Soldiers were all turned into their princess's forms. Eternal Sailor Moon turned into Neo Queen Serenity, Tuxedo Kamen into King Endymion, and Chibi-Moon turned into Princess Chibi-Usa. "What's happening?" asked Neo Queen Serenity. "I regonize this place," said King Endymion. A gloden flash of light came over Princess Chibi-Usa, which was the person in the front. A person came from the light, it was Helios.  
  
"Helios?" asked Chibi-Usa. Helios bowed down and kissed Chibi-Usa's hand. "It  
is you Helios," she said. Helios got up and everyone was shocked. "Hello, people of the white moon. It is nice to see you again," he said. "Helios, why were we brough here?" asked Princess Minako. "I saw that you were all in a very big crisis. You needed my help, so Chibi-Usa called me, and I answer. Erusion is now back to its full power before Queen Nefherina destroyed it. Would you like to see Erusion?" Helios asked. "We love too," said King Endymion. Helios nodded and transformed into Pegasus. "Here, take my magic," he said. Pegasus waved his horn and the Princess's got wings. King Endymion didn't but was able to get on Pegasus. "Let's go," Pegasus said leading the way to Erusion. The group and Neo Queen Serenity flew towards a forest filled with animals and blossoms. "There it is," he said. The group of people saw the beautiful flowers and animals. The horse's galloped through the lushcious fields. Pegasus gently letted the King and princess's down with his powers.  
  
"Chibi-Usa," said Pegasus. "You still have beautiful dreams." Pegasus changed back   
into Helios and smiled. "Everyone here has the beautiful dreams that keep the Earth healthy from evil." "But Pegasus, an evil has come to Earth," said Serenity. "Yes, I know. You have all tried to protect it but you are not as powerful? I see," said Helios. "People of the moon, you have tried your best to try and protect this world. You all need new powers?" "Yes, Helios, we do need the power to protect the world," said Ami. "We just can't do it without your help," said Rei. "Please Pegasus, is there a way to make us stronger?" asked Makkato. "Yes, there is. Although it my cause some hard work," he said. "We'll do anything to help ," said Neo Queen Serenity. "Alright, Sailor Senshi's, take out your henshin sticks." The inner senshi took theirs out. "Those are the final forms of your powers. You cannot go higher than super unless you have a new power source." "What kind of power source?" asked Rei. "A powerful one. It is stronger than the Silver Crystal. If you have this key to power, then you will become stronger than Super Sailor Soldiers. For now, I will give you some power to help you." Helios's golden horn glowed and out came the golden crystal.  
  
"The golden crystal?" asked Chibi-Usa. "Yes, with the powers of the golden crystal, I can   
help you on your quest to find the Shingu Crystal,"said Helios. "The Shingu Crystal? That's the same crystal that the evil forces need to take over the world," said Makkato. Helios placed the golden crystal to his hand. "Sailor Soldiers of the white moon. Hold up your sticks so I can power them up by one level," he said. the soldiers did as they were told and held up their pens. The golden crystal began to glow brightly. Some weird sparkles escaped from it and went into the pens. They started to glow brightly. Now the orb was sparkling and so were the wings. "Thank you Helios," said Ami. "You still have the same powers but upgraded. Now Chibi-Usa." "What?" asked Chibi-Usa. "Let me see your crytsal chime." "Uh, here," she said handing over her chime. The golden crystal sended out golden dust into the chime. Suddenly, the golden chime began to change shape. It formed into the shape of Super Sailor Moon's rainbow kilidescope. "Chibi-Usa, this is the crystal rainbow bell. It is a sort of like your's and Super Sailor Moon's treasures." Chibi-Usa took it and examined it. It had a bell in the middle with a golden moon mark on it. "Thank you Helios, this is beautiful," she said holding it up.  
  
"Now, Neo Queen Serenity." "Yes?" asked Serenity. "You are the most powerful  
Sailor Soldier of this galaxy. Your Eternal Crystal Tier was destroyed am I right?" "Yes." "So, with the golden crystal, I will form a new one for you!" The crystal glowed. Strange energy waves collided into Serenity's heart. out came her heart crystal. "Do not worry, here." The golden crystal sended out waves into the heart crystal. Another one came out and went into Neo Queen Serenity's heart. The other heart crystal changed shape into a golden tier. "Thank you," she said. "Now, you all must go. King Endymion, the golden crystal has already given you more power." "It has?" "Yes, your roses are far more powerful, now go. Destroy the evil." Helios changed into Pegasus and sended the people of the moon onto Earth again. They were back into their Sailor Soldier forms. This time they were more determined to fight and to kill Mistress Gugjuga. "What happened?" cried Gugjuga. "We happened, now it's time to kill you!" cried Eternal Sailor Moon. "Yes, it is time Mistress Gighuga," cried Sailor Jupiter. She ran up to her and formed leaves around her body.  
  
"Jupiter!" Her planetery symbol flashed. Electricity flowed around her. "Oak!" Leaves   
formed and spinned around her. "Evolution!" The electric leaves were directed towards Gugjuga. "Ouch!" she cried looking at hwat Sailor Jupiter has done. "You broke my nail!" she cried. "I'm gonna break more than a nail Mistress Gugjuga!" cried Super Sailor Venus. "Time to break your heart!" Sailor Venus cried while forming her symbol. "Venus!" Sparkles formed and Sailor Venus winked. She formed an orange heart shaped energy charm. "Love and Beauty!" She aimed for the target and threw the heart bomb. "Shock!" The heart bomb bounced and smashed into the monster. "Oh no!" she cried as she saw herself melting.   
"Time to finish it off!" cried Sailor Mercury giving the Ok sign to Sailor Moon. "You got it!" she cried.  
"Let me do it Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Chibi-Moon. "Go on!" she said nodding.  
  
"Please Pegasus, help me protect everyone's dreams and love. Twinkle Yell!" She took out her  
wand and the bell began to ring. Light came out and so did Pegasus. "Moon!" she cried. The moon wand sparkled and formed light next to her. "Gorgeous!" She twirled around and aimed her wand. "Meditation!" She aimed and cosmic light appeared and zapped the monster. "Mistress Gugjuga has to go now!" she screamed. She exploded but left behind a weird orb. the orb formed into a monster with green claws and eyes. It was so ugly it made the park look very dark. "You'll pay for that. You destroyed my perfect body!" she cried. "Sailor Moon, your turn!" cried Chibi-Moon. "You got it!" she cried. Eternal Sailor Moon formed her tier that glowed like a ruby. It twirled around in her hands and abouve her head. Beautiful silver feathers twirled around her. She stopped and aimed her tier towards the monster. "Starlight Honeymoon!" She twirled around as her tier formed special affects. "Therapy Kiss!" She held up her tier and great pink light came out and destroyed the orb. In place, was a daimon pod. "Look!" cried Eternal Sailor Moon. The daimon pod broke into pieces and a black goul came out, hissed in the sky, and dissapeared.   
  
"Look guys, check out that egg," said Chibi-Moon. "Look familiar?" "Yes, aren't those  
the daimon pods that the Death Busters used to to steal hearts?" asked Sailor Venus. The Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Kamen transformed back and observed it. "Listen girls, do you think they are back?" asked Ami. "I suspect so Ami-Chan, but isn't Prof. Tomoe gone?" asked Makkato. "Yes, he's with Hotaru somewhere in Japan. I don't think that these are his," said Rei. Chibi-Usa went over to Mizuki who was waking up. "Where am I?'' she asked. "Who are you?" "Me?" asked Chibi-Usa. "Yes, who are you? I can't remember a single thing that has happened." "Don't worry Mizuki, just go home." "You know my name?" "Yes, you're an artsit, now go on." Mizuki smiled and left the scene. "Bye Mizuki," whispered Chibi-Usa. Mizuki ran off into the city, never seen by Chibi-Usa again. "Come now Chibi-Usa, let's go home," said Usagi. "Yes," she responded. She went off with Usagi to her house.  
  
"Master Burubura, the Sailor Soldiers have returned. They destroyed Mistress Gugjuga,"   
said Kaolinite. "What? What a waste," he cried. "Queen Seraphia will not be happy with this report," Burubura said. Kaolinite looked down in anger. "Let me try again master, you'll see that I'll have great progress next time." Burubura looked at her. he scratched his hood and laughed. "Alright Kaolinite, you'll have another chance to take the soul crystals." "Thank you master, you won't be dissapointed next time." Kaolinite trotted down the hall and teloported away. "So, you think you are tough enough?" asked Kaolinite to The Soverign of the Sky. "You failed to complete the mission. You are not worthy of being a warrior for the queen," he said. "be quiet you, now, I'm going to bring you on my next mission, and you will destroy the Sailor Soldiers. Got it?" Soverign of the Sky blinked at the ides. "Sure, I'll do it. Anyways, I'm getting very bored staying here in this cramped up cloud without nothing to do. Killing is my specialty." The Soverign of the Sky came from the shadows and flapped his cape full of blood. "I will make the worst storm you have ever seen, then I can kill!"  
  
Kaolinite led a path from the cloud and down to the city. "OK, your job is to find and kill  
the Sailor Senshis. If you are succesfull, you will be given a great prize," she said. Soverign of the Sky came down from the clouds and opened his black eyes. "This world looks stupider than I thought. Kaolinite, just to make sure, I deserve a great reward for this." "Sure, now go. I must find the next victim." said Kaolinite teloporting away. She left Soverign of the Sky with a bottle of greenish liquid. "I know that this liquid is my power source. I can use this to get more power, but I won't take it. This is just a cheap bottle anyway." He threw the bottle into the sewers and left the area. "Now, time to search for those Sailor Soldiers." He dashed through the stars as he washed a trail of darkness as he flew over the city.  
  
"Usagi-Chan, that is my piece!" cried Chibi-Usa taking her piece of lemon pie back from   
Usagi. "Oh please, your size is so bigger. I need that piece, oh come on let's trade!" Usagi reached for the plate when Rei snapped her fingers. ''Ow! Rei-Chan, what was that for?" Usagi cried waving her hand to try and soothe the pain. "Well, you shpuld see that Chibi-Usa deserves the bigger piece." "What are you talking about Rei-Chan, I'm taller so I should get the bigger piece." Ami looked at the two girls that are argueing. She went over and talked to Luna. "Do you think they will ever learn?" she asked her. "ot in this century!" cried Luna. Diana and Artemis came into the room and smiled. "Hey Diana!" cried Chibi-usa. She ran over and gave her a big hug. "I have missed you so much Chibi-Usa, where were you?" Diana asked. "Somewhere, hello Artemis," Chibi-Usa said. Suddenly, Ikuko came in and also brought in some more lemon pie. "Here are some extras, let Artemis and Diana have some too girls," she said. "Sure," said Makkato giving a piece of hers to Diana. "Yeah!" cried Minako who rapidly stuffed Artemis's mouth with the pie. Artemis coughed as he swallowed it.  
  
"Minako-Chan, don't do that again," said Artemis. "Oh sorry Artemis," she said quietly.   
"Say, should we start to work again guys?" asked Ami. "Yeah, we now know much more facts about our new enemy," said Rei. "It's kind of weird though, how come Kaolinite is back?" asked Makkato. "Yeah, I nkow, I wonder if the Witches 5 is back also, or the Dead Moon Circus, or the Black Moon Family, or the..." cried Minako. "Be quiet, we've had enough!" cried Usagi. "Calm down Usagi-Chan and eat," said Mamarou who was the only one actually eating in peace. "Thank you Mamarou-Chan, now girls, finish your pie," said Ikuko as she left the room. Ami-chan got up and went down the room. She saw Chibi-Usa there holding a weird chalice. "What's that?" asked Ami. Chibi-Usa looked back and saw her. "Um, it's a, um, a chalice," she repsonded. Ami crept closer but Chibi-Usa backed her off. "Don't worry Ami-Chan, this is a secret," said Chibi-Usa. "Alright, I better go," said Ami smileing. "Don't worry," said Chibi-usa holding the chalice. "Our secret will always be in here." A picture of Pegasus appeared. He smiled happily and laughed at Chibi-Usa's ribbon. "OK Chibi-Usa, for now," he said dissapearing. Chibi-Usa blushed and went back to her room holding the chalice in her hands.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

* * Chapter I * *  
* The Mirror In The Forest *   
  
It has been about three months after Sailor Galaxia was sent back to another galaxy.   
Leaving ours in peace. The Sailor Senshis have gone their seperate ways to achieve their dreams. Only Ami, Rei, Minako, Makkato, and Mamorou stayed. Haruka and Michiru has gone off to another place to find ways to get their dream to come true. Setsuna has gone back to the future to proceed with her mission as master of the time gate in another demension. Hotaru and Dr. Souichi Tomoe has moved to another city in Japan to expand their knowledge of science. As you have already know, the Sailor Starlights have gone back to their galaxy with Princess Kakyuu. The Sailor Animates were all dead now, all killed by Galaxia, but that isn't important now. One morning, Usagi layed on her pillow snoreing again. Fealing great that she had saved the world again but school was another thing. She was now in high school in nineth grade. She wasn't very bright though. It is a mystery of how she got to high school. "Usagi-Chan!" cried someone. "What?" screamed Usagi. She got up and saw Mama Ikuko. "Mama, what is wrong?" she asked. "What is wrong?! I'll tell you what is wrong. You are once again late for school," Ikuko said. "Please mama, please don't grown me again. It isn't good if you do that to me much," said Usagi-Chan. Just then, someone walked into her room. 'Say Good morning to your cousin now," said her mother. Standing on the door was Chibi-Usa. "Chibi-Usa? What are you doing here?" asked Usagi. "What do you mean? She was here a long time," siad Ikuko. Usagi stared at Chibi-Usa. "Mama Ikuko, may I have a word with Chibi-Usa, please?" asked Usagi. "Sure, your cousin can use a chat with you," said her mother as she walked out of her room. "Hello dearest mother," said Chibi-Usa. "Chibi-Usa, be quiet," said Usagi. "You don't want to know that you are my daughter from the future." "Yes I know Usagi, but remember, don't you even know why I am here?" she asked. "No," answered Usagi. "Mama sented me a letter," said Chibi-Usa. Luna-P came in with a note attached to its mouth. Luna-P dropped the letter into Usagi's hands. "Oh, a letter from me in the future?" asked Usagi. Usagi-Chan opened her letter and found a letter filled with mistakes.   
  
Dear Usagi of the present,  
  
I discovered Chibi-Usa on the ground of my kingdom kncoked out. Is there anything wrong in the present. I recovered Chibi-Usa with the silver crystal and told Chibi-Usa to go on a mission. Please help her find the Shingu Crystal which contains powers that can power up the Sailor Senshi of the present. Something horrible is happening here. You have to help us. The Shingu Crystal is located in the soul of person. Once the soul appears the Shingu Crystal will blast away from his or her body and you must seacrch for it somewhere near the mirror in the enchanted forest. A new enemy named Queen Serephia, wll try to get it herself so she can rule the world. Help Chibi-Usa reach her ultimate level as a Sailor Soldier.   
Sincerely,  
Neo Queen Serenity  
  
Chibi-Usa and Usagi stared at each other for a moment. ''What did Neo Queen Serenity   
mean when she said "the enchanted forest?" asked Usagi. "I don't know Usagi, but you have to help me. Queen Seraphia will try to destroy this world using the Shingu Crystal. So we have to hurry up and find that crystal. If we don't, my world and yours will be destroyed," Chibi-Usa said. "Lets hurry up and get the others, we might need their help finding the holder of this crystal. Chibi-Usa, do you still have your locket?" asked Usagi. Chibi-Usa took out the upgraded locket that she got from Pegasus. "Yes, does it still work?" asked Usagi-Chan. "I think so," Chibi-Usa said. Suddenlt, the sky began to turn dark and gray. "What's going on out there?" screamed Usagi. Usagi opened her window to find thunder and lightning clash. "Wait a minute, I thought the weather reporter said it would be sunny outside," said Usagi-Chan. Usagi and chibi-Usa ran downstarirs and grabbed the telophone. She quickly dialed Ami-Chan's phone number. The phone began to ring when suddenly, it went dead. "What is going on Chibi-Usa?" asked Usagi. "I don't know but I think it's bad," said Chibi-Usa."Mama," cried Usagi. She ran into the kitchen where Ikuko was chopping some tomatoes. "Mama, what is going on outside?" asked Usagi. "I don't know, I guess a brutal storm just appeared out of nowhere. I want you both to stay inside the house at all times," Ikuko exclaimed. So Chibi-Usa and Usagi went into the living room of her house and turned on the television. "News cast say that a brutal storm is occureing all over the planet," said a reporter. "So we aren't the only ones that have this powerful storm, eh?" asked Usagi. "This storm is very violent, and we want everyone to stay inside for the rest of the storm. We have some live footage in space to see waht they have to say," the reporter said turning over the microphone to someone who was working with the space station. "Some of the photos that we have taken shows a weird sign of meteroites coming down from space. We are still unsure what could have caused it to happen," said the reporter. Usagi turned off the TV. "Lets try calling Ami-Chan again, I bet she knows what is going on," said Usagi. Chibi-Usa nodded and went into the kitchen to get some food. Usagi dashed to the phone again. She dialed up Ami-Chan's phone number again but still nothing. "Maybe this storm is causeing all of this to happen," said Usagi. Chibi-Usa came out with a handful of sweets and juice. "Chibi-Usa, don't get too much," said Usagi. "But I want to, this is my first time back here remember?" asked Chibi-Usa. So Chibi-Usa began to stuff her mouth with delicious sweets again and again. The storm was dieing out and the sky was turning blue again. "I wonder how that occured," said Usagi as she reached for the telophone again.  
  
As the storm began to die out, someone was left there in the sky. It was a young woman   
with long hair and had a revealing skirt. She had long black nails with black lipstick. Her high heels were longer than the regular ones and she had a small bottle of greenish liquid on her hand. "The storm, it was just playing us," she said. She dived towards the sky again and excamined it more closely. "This planet is not worthy enough to bring the king down, I guess I have to explode this sky," she said with a broad smile. She opened the bottle of greensih liquid and took out some crystals. "This planet, I guess I know now why the king decided to destroy this place. I thought Neo Queen Serenity would actually be quite a challenge to us," she said. She began to move the bottle up and down. "Silly of us to think that we could actually break a sweat here," she said. She finnaly added some strange blue powder to the liquid. The greenish chemical bubbled inside its tube and glowed purple. A weird faace appeared inside that looked very ghostly. "Charmed to meet you my lovely soverign. You, as the soverign of the sky, shall turn this planet into dust!" she cried tossing the bottle to the sky.  
  
The green liquid bubled in the clouds and the sky once again turned dark and evil. She  
then tossed the crystals into the black clouds which formed a weird figure next to it. "Darkness will soon lower this planets surfaces, and all of our soverigns will be able to take over," she said. She waved her arms and dissapeared. the figure began to form into a solid figure with a long cape of blood. Meanwhile, the lady reappeared in a weird place in space. She walked down the aisle where demons bowed down. She approached the room where a thrown sat made entirely of pure gold material. On the thrown sat a man with black crystals in his hands. He had a big staff next to him and his face was covered with a hood. "Status report," growled the man. The young lady approached him and smiled. "Excellent so far. I wonder how long the soverign of the sky can alst in that cramped up cloud," she said. "So you sented down the Soverign of the Sky, eh?" asked the man. "Yes, did I make a wise decision or what?"asked the young lady. "Probably, the Soverign of Darknes is a good choice depending on how Earth's sky capacity is," said the man. "Once we blow up the sky my master will be able to reach this planet to find the Shingu Crystal. Once we have that magical crystal, we can finnaly unleash our empire of evil and darkness," she said. She bowed again and left the palace. "I hope you have a good plan on how to control the Soverign of the Sky. If he gets unleashed and we can't control him, then you will have no choice but to assacinate him for the safety of us," the man said. The lady contined to walk and suddenly dissapeared.   
  
She teloported back near the demon monster near the cloud. "Soverign of the skys, you   
better pay attention now," said the lady. The ghostly figure was still moving in the sky hardly listening. "My master wants a full report on how you destroy the sky, and don't forget to find the soul that contains the Shingu Crystal or else!" the lady exclaimed. The ghostly image began to take into a solid form. "What is the point of this mission," cried the soverign of the skys. "Just do it, if you do you will be awarded by getting upgraded to the Soverign of the Heaven's," said the lady. "Why would I want to be the Soverign of the Heaven's?' asked the demon monster. "Just do what I say," scolded the woman. The Soverign of the sky was now dissapearing. "Don't you ever go away when I am talking!" cried the woman. The soverign reappeared again looking annoyed. "Look, I'll do this mission but you have to give me something in return," said the monster. "Fine, I'll give you, nothing!" she cried blasting the monster. "Oh yeah, you think you can stop me girl?' screamed the demon as he unleashed a fury of wind. The wind blew the woman sideways but hardly did any damage. "Oh yeah!" she cried making a ball of dark energy and aimingit towards the soverign of the sky. "Just be quiet and listen," cried the woman. "I am leaving Soverign of the sky, now I want you to know that Queen Seraphia will not be happy with you," she cried. The demon bowed down and dissapeared.  
  
"Ami-Chan, could you help me on these problems ?" asked a young girl. Ami-Chan   
wasn't listening. She was too busy working on her math homework. "Ami-Chan, well, are you gonna answer or what?" the girl asked again. Ami-Chan was still not listening. "AMI-CHAN!" the girl cried. "What, oh, uh," she cried dropping her pencils and papers. She took off her writing glasses, got the paper, and took it back on. "Sorry Minako, what is it?" she asked. "Please help me on this problem," she said laughing. Ami-Chan smiled brightly. She knew that Minako was always a hot head, but her love for others is anoher srory. "Here," Minako said handing the papers to Ami-Chan which gladly took them. Ami-Chan took off her glasses and excamined the paper. "Minako, I can't read a single thing on this paper," she said. "What?!" she cried madly. "Give me that!" she cried again and excamined the paper. "I can read it all very clear!" she cried. "That's because there are Sailor Venus drawings all over it," Ami said looking at Minako was causious eyes. "Oh!" she cried stupidly. She looked at her paper again and saw pictures of herself all over it with orange marker blobs. Minako sweatdropped and crumpled up the paper. "Well, that's that," she said tossing the paper over to the floor. "Hey Minako, pick that up!" cried someone.   
  
"Rei, what are you doing here?" scolded Minako. "I live here and you are in my room   
studying. You can study but you have to pick up your mess!" she cried. "Silly me, I forgot!" she cried. "Makkato, do you need any help?" asked Ami staring at another friend of her. "No, this is kind of easy, it's about cooking," she said. Ami-Chan nodded and went back to her math homework. Minako began to make erase like mad on her paper. "I just can't get this right," she said looking horrified. Minako scrunched up her paper again and threw it out the room of the temple. "Minako, I told you not to litter," Rei-Chan said. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. "Yes, who is it?'' asked Rei. An old man came in. He had no hair and was very short. "Rei-Chan, time for your regularly chores of the day," the old man said. "I don't have time Grandpa, and anyway, we all ahve a big exam next week," she said. Rei-Chan's grandfather left her temple room and went outside to look for Yuuchiro. "Back to work everyone," Rei said settling down on her seat. Minako ahs began to really look annoyed. "Rei, how come we always have to listen to your rules?" screamed Minako. "When you are in my room you have to go by my rules," she said. Just then, her phone rang. Rei-Chan went over to pick it up; she pressed the "talk" button. "Konichiwa, Hino residence," she said. The person on the other line answered. Rei took down the phone. "Who is it Rei-Chan?" asked Makkato. She began to put the phone to her mouth again.   
  
"USAGI-CHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she screamed. "Woah!" cried the others.   
Rei-Chan began to breath heavily. "Clam down Rei," Usagi said on the other line. "I couldn't get out of the house because of my mom. She said it was just bad to see me going out in the middle of a thunder storm," Usagi said. "What thender storm Usagi? The weather was calm all day," Rei said. "You mean, you didn't notice?" "Notice what?" "Well, there was a thunder storm near our house, I bet Ami, Makkato, and Minako saw it too." "Lets just ask. Ami-Chan." Ami-Chan stood up from her seat. "Yes, what is it?" she asked to Rei. "have you seen a thunder storm today?" Rei asked. "Thunder storm? No," Ami responded to Rei. "Me neither." "Me too." Makkato and Minako responded. "No thnder storm?" Usagi asked. "No, now what else do you want?" she asked. "I'm coming over, syinora," Usagi said hanging up the phone. "Well?" said Chibi-Usa. "The girls haven't seen any signs of a thunder storm Chibi-Usa," said Usagi. "How can they not miss it. It was a clear sky, someone else has to have seen it," cried Chibi-Usa. "Lets ask Mom," said Usagi. Usagi and Chibi-Usa went down stairs to find her mom chopping potatoes. "Mom, did you see that storm?" asked Chibi-Usa. "What storm, the sky was all so very calm today," she said. ''Are you O.K. Usagi, you ahve been acting quite strange today," said Mama Ikuko. "Thanks for your time," said Usgai as she took Chibi-Usa's ahnds and charged up the stairs. "Something bad is going on Chibi-Usa, I never saw Mom ever not notice a storm," said Chibi-Usa. "You think soemthing evil is going on?" asked Usagi. "Lets go outside to find out what is going on," said Usagi. Usagi took her jacket and with Chibi-Usa, ran outside the house.   
  
Outside was very calm. The people around the streets were acting like nothing ever   
happened. "I don't understand Chibi-Usa, nobody here except us actually knows about the thunder storm that occured just then," Usagi said. Usagi and Chibi-Usa began to walk towards Rei-Chan's house, or as we all know, a temple. Usagi and Chibi-Usa both got some hamburgers at a restraunt. As they finished up their food they headed towards the place where Rei usually did her chants. Usagi finnaly reached the stone steps of Rei-Chan's temple. "Chibi-usa, are you ready?" asked Usagi. "I guess," she said. Usagi and Chibi-Usa started to walk up the high stone steps. "I think I ate too much," moaned Usagi rubbing her stomache. "Yeah, too much hamburgers," siad Chibi-Usa. By the time they reached the top of the stone steps, they saw Ami-Chan walking down. She was reading the book called The Magnificant Life of a Crystal , which was a very long chapter book. "Ami-Chan," grumbled Usagi as she fell to her knees. "Usagi, what are you doing here?" asked Ami-Chan. "Thank goodness you're here Ami-Chan, where's Rei?" Usagi asked. "Up there," said Ami-Chan pointing up the stone steps. "Not more steps," cried Usagi. "At least you are finnaly working ot," said Ami-Chan. "Usagi, I am tired," cried Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa got up and saw Ami-Chan. "Ami-Chan, so glad to see you," she said. "Who said that?" asked Ami-Chan. Ami looked down to see Chibi-Usa on the steps huffing and puffing. "Oh dear, hello Chibi-Usa," said Ami-Chan. "Listen, Ami, Chan, are you, absouletly, sure that, you didn't, see any, signs, of, a thunderstorm?" asked Usagi breathing heavily. "Clam down Usagi, but no, I did not see any signs of a storm today," Ami-Chan said. "You didn't?" screamed Usagi. "No, just calm and smooth weather. Speaking of your tardy for studying, you should go see Rei now," Ami-Chan said.   
  
Meanwhile, outside of Tokyo, in a cinema, stood two young ladies. ''Haruka, do you feel   
it?" asked Michiru. "Yes, I do," said Haruka. She and Michiru were at a small theatre filled with performers on the stage. "Michiru, do you think there is something wrong with this city?" asked Haruka. Michiru closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Yes, I can feel the sea roaring near this city. The waves rage through her mind as the howl of the northern winds prowl through the evening stars. "Something is wrong here Haruka," said Michiru. Inside the cinema, the shades were drawned. On the stage, all of the lights beamed at that direction. The curtains were oppened and there stood a magnificant violinist. "Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I am pleased to announce our very first performance here at the Kyokido Theatre of music and art. The musician tonight, will be a magnificant young man who will play the violin. Please save your applauses until the very end of the performance, and now, presenting, Cobyachi Tshuikige!" The announcer cleared his throat and went down the stage. "So this person is Cobyachi," said Haruka. "Yes Haruka, I feel a terrible force of power lately near him. It must be bad, since the waves of the oceans and the winds of the northern stars are blowing feriously tonight," said Michiru.   
  
Then, after a few minutes of silence, Cobyachi began to play his violin. The music   
was heavenly. Michiru and everyone else was watching him as he played his violin like Michiru has never played before. The music roared across the theatre. Suddenly, the people behinf Haruka was beginning to fall asleep. "Hey, watch it," she cried trying to stop the people from falling onto them. "Haruka, look at Cobyachi," said Michiru. Haruka stared closely at Cobyachi's head. There was a small bendage on it with a star markening. "Lets go Haruka," said Michiru. They both headed down the stairs and into the end of the hallway when a guard of fifteen men stopped them. "Where are you going ladies?" "Yeah, the perofrmance is not done yet." One of the men grabbed Haruka's hand with a firm grip. "What do you want?" asked Haruka madly. The man letted go of Haruka and charged towards Michiru. "We were just going to the bathroom," she said lying. "You will both stay here until Cobyachi is done playing his performance," said another guy. "Why don't you just look at the other people in the audience? They are all asleep dreaming away!" yelled Haruka. "I will have no tollerance what so ever about Mr. Tshuikige's great music of darkness," said the group of men. "What do you mean the music of darkness?' cried Haruka. "It is a lovely tune. A tune which will keep its victims from waking up, ever again," the guard said. The group of men began to reach for Michiru's and Haruka's hands.   
  
"No you don't," cried Michiru as she kncocked the guards hands off of hers. "Let us go   
or you'll regret it," said Michiru. "Try us," they cried. The group of men began to melt and boil. The group plunged into the floor while turning into wax. "What was that?'' cried Michiru. Just then, the boiling wax turned into a weird shape. The shape of not a human, but a strange creature. The group formed into a monster with sharp claws and hot red molted lava on its body. "Cobyachi, run," cried the monster. Cobyachi heard them and cahnged his form. He now looked like a deadly wizard with a violin. He plunged powders into himself and was gone. The whole theatre was now filled with snoring sounds except for Haruka and Michiru. "You are next," said the monster. It aimed a ray gun towards Haruka and fired. Lucky for her the monster had horrible aim. "That's it, stop moving girls!" it cried. "It's now or never Haruka. Are you ready?" asked Michiru. "Yes," said Haruka as she took out her transformation stick. * URANUS PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!* Haruka was swept away by a blinding force of wind and came out as Super Sailor Uranus. She took her tiara and made it begin to glow. Michiru then helded up her own transformation stick. *NEPTUNE PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!* A massive funnel of water came through Michiru and out came Super Sailor Neptune. Her tiara also began to glow. "What the, how did you do that?'' screamed the monster.  
  
As Ami-Chan began to walk down the stone steps of Rei's temple, she began to wonder  
if Usagi was serious this time, or was she still a block head. At the top of the temple stood Rei in her room writing a new essay on biology. Then suddenly, through the front door, bursted in Usagi and Chibi-Usa. "Huh, Usagi, you are late again, huh?'' she cried as she saw Chibi-Usa next to her. "Chibi-Usa!" she cried. Minako and Makkato also saw this and smiled. "Where were you Chibi-Usa?" asked Makkato. "Yeah, we have all been so worried about you," said Minako. "Alright, back to the real stuff," said Rei as she cleared her throat. "Usagi-Chan where have you been? You kept screaming to me that there was a thunder storm but I saw no such thing happen!" Rei cried. "But there was Rei-Chan!" cried Chibi-Usa. "Then can you prove it?" asked Rei. Usagi thoguht for a moment. "No," she said. Rei and the others sweat dropped. Suddenly, they heard a cry for help. "It's Ami-Chan!" cried Usagi. The gang all headed out of the temple finding a young woman holding Ami-Chan's throat. "You let her go!" screamed Chibi-Usa as she darted towards the woman. The lady saw this and suddenly, she helded up her hand and emited a blast of energy. "Chibi-Usa, watch out!" cried usagi as she knocked her out of the way. "Don't bother me!" cried the lady as she blasted a beam of energy again. "No!" cried Minako as it also headed towards Chibi-Usa. Minako ran into the temple gates and took out her transformation pen. "I hope this pen still works!" she cried. *VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!* A heavy wave of hearts and stars swirled around Minako as she came out as Super Sailor Venus.   
  
"What do you want?" cried Makkato staring at the woman. "Don't worry, all I want is to   
look into the soul of your friend," she cried. She tossed Ami-Chan towards the group. They all bumped into each other and cried in pain. The lady took out a magic locket with a dark moon symbol on it. "OK pretty lady, it's time to see your beautiful soul of wisdom," she said throwing the locket towards Ami-Chan. "No," she screamed. The locket began to open up and a flash of black beams shot out and loomed towards Ami-Chan's heart. "No you don't!" cried Minako. She began to form a beautiful heart shaped charm. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she cried looming the heart towards the black beams. The heart caused a great explosion to cause a mist of gas to appear near them. "What happened?'' cried Rei. After the gas cleared Minako and everyone else saw that Ami-Chan was being strangled again by that lady. She held the locket to her hands again and began to activate it. "Time pretty girl," said the lady. She opened the locket to revelal a black hand. "That looks like the hand that Mistress Nine used to take Chibi-Usa's heart," cried Makkato. "We have to help!" cried Usagi as she ran towards the locket to try and break it. "That's it girls, time for a time change!" cried the lady. She began to make a force of black energy and sended it off to the girls. The bomb blew up and everyone started to cough. When the smog was cleared, Minako screamed. She was transformed back into her regular form. The girls all began to feel a little weird. After five minutes of eternal minutes, everyone stared at each other. "Rei-Chan, you're, you're, you're, a little child!" cried Usagi. "You are my size!" cried Chibi-Usa. "No, this can't be. My perfect body is gone," said Makkato. "Mines too, I don't think I can transform anymore!" cried Minako. "Ami, look at you!" cried Usagi-Chan. Ami-Chan was the only one that wasn't a child.   
  
"Now that you they are out of the way lets see your beautiful soul. To see if you have   
the crystal I need!" she cried. The woman opened up her locket and a dark hand came out. Ami-Chan started to take out her transformation pen. "You'll be sorry you monster," cried Ami-Chan. She began to call out her planetery name when the woman snatched it away. "What is this stupid device?" she cried throwing it to the floor. "Now don't move!" she cried. She opened the locket once again and the hand reached for her heart. "No," cried Usagi as she reached for the woman's cloak. "Stop it you brat!" she screamed slamming Usgai onto the ground making her get bruised. The hand reached further in as Ami-chan moaned more. "Stop it!" she cried, but the hand just reached deeper into her heart. Suddenly, a white figure of Ami-Chan came out. She was a ghostly figure with white hair and her hand was holding a weird crsytal. The soul collapsed and the crystal went into the hand of the lady. She excamined it and threw it onto the floor. "That isn't the rigth crystal! Her crystal does not represent the one that I need. She only has the crystal of wisdom. I need the crystal of eternality!" she cried. She began to take something out of her cloak. "Now ir's time to disposal of this crystal," she said. She poured a liquid into the crystal when suddenly, Usagi came over and stomped on her cloak. "Stupid brat!" she cried as she fell onto the floor. Usagi gave the crystal back to Ami-Chan's soul. The soul came back to her body but then she also turned into a child.  
  
"That's it you brats, time to face your fear!" cried the lady. She blasted them and the girls  
dissapeared. "Time to return to Queen Seraphia," she said dissapearing. Meanwhile, in a weird forest, stood the gang of girls. "Where are we?" asked Chibi-Usagi. The girls looked around and saw that they were in a foreat filled with flowers and beautiful pollen of magic. The wind blew gently as the girls looked around this enchanted place. "Ami-Chan, do you know where we are?" asked Chibi-Minako. "No, but maybe one of you know," said Chibi-Ami pointing towards Rei and Makkato. "We don't know anything either," they both said. "I do," said Chibi-Usa calmly. "You do Chib-Usa?" aksed Usagi. "Yes, this place is called the enchanted forest," they said. "The enchented forest?" mumbled Usgai as she thought if she heard that name before. Behind them stood a magnificant heard of beautiful horses. The horses were grazeing around throughout the place. "What do we do now?" questioned Makkato. The girls stared at each other for a moment. "Do you think we are in heaven or somehting?" asked Chibi-Rei. "I don't think so Makkato, since the heaven's would not let us in that easily anyway," said Ami-chan. "I wonder what that weird lady did then. She gave me a boo-boo!" cried Chibi-Minako. Minako was being stared by the other girls. "Stop crying Minako. Anyway, we should try to find out where we are," said Makkato. She and the rest of the girls went to comfort her. "What will happen to us now?" cried Chibi-Usa.   
  
The group of hot boiling men stood there frozen. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were   
both looking directly towards the goops of helpless life. "We don't know what you're up too but we too have the chance to bring peace here," said Sailor Neptune. She reached for her sacred mirror and Uranus took out her dagger. "Listen here," Uranus screamed. "What are you goons up to?" "Stay out of this, come on guys let's teach these girls a lesson." The goop monsters charged towards Neptune. Sailor Neptune, who was holding up her tiara, began to make movements with it. "Neptune Power!" she cried. The tiara made loud waves of pure light which caused her mirror to shake and rattle. Sailor Uranus did the same only this time, she cried," Uranus Power!" The dagger formed lights of power. "What is going on?" screamed the monsters. Sailor Neptune helded up her sacred mirror which began to give of light rapidly. "Submarine Reflection!" she cried. The mirror gave off a blast of mist which helped her locate the source of their power. It was their heads, inside had some sort of crystal. "Go Haruka!" cried Neptune. Sailor Uranus took out her soward and ran towards the monsters. "Space Soward!" she cried. She began to hold up the blade towards the head of one of the monsters. "Blaster!" A heavy clunk of energy waved smashed the head and the monster shriveled up and dissapeared.  
  
"Where can we get out Ami-Chan?" asked Usagi. "Don't ask me, I'm feeling very sick,"   
she said. Usagi and the others were still inside the forest. "I don't know anything about this place. Mom, I'm scared," cried Chibi-Usa. The group of girls walked down the path filled with luscious flowers. They were all beautiful but that didn't help with their melloncholly feelings. As the girls walked down inako kept picking some flowers along the way. "I'm not sure if we'll be able to get out of here," said Minako. "Don't hesitate to cry Minako," said Usagi. "What do you mean, you're gonna make me cry," said Minako. "Look everyone," said Rei. In the middle of a large freah fruit bearing trees stood a large mirror. "It's so beautiful," said Chibi-Usa. "Watch out guys, it might be dangerous," said Makkato. Ami-Chan went down to inspect the mirror. "It looks safe to me," she said. Ami-Chan touched the mirror and suddenly, cosmic light appeared. "Ami-Chan!" cried Makkato. "Ahh!" screamed Ami-Chan. Her hands felt like they were going to burn. Usagi and the others quicky ran down the hill to help Ami. "Ami-Chan!" cried Minako. "Watch out Minako," said Rei. Ami-Chan kept screaming and suddenly, holes appeared. "Ahh!" yelled Makkato as she began to fall into one. "Makkato!" cried Rei as she ran towards Makkato, but the hole dissapeared. "Makkato-Chan,... oh no, ahh!" Minako cried as she also fell into another hole. Rei-Chan aslo fell into another one. "No!" cried Usagi as she and Chibi-Usa fell into the last one. Ami-Chan was imeadiantly zapped into the mirror as it glowed brightly.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Makkato to herself. The girls were all still mini sized. "I'm scared a   
little,"she said shakingly. "Makkato, listen to yourself. Just stay calm right now," she said to herself once again. She looked around the place she was in. She was inside a beautiful garden filled with flowers and blossoms that smelled heavenly. "It smells so beautiful here, I like it," she said running over to the green leaves of a cherry blossom. She sniffed it a little and sneezed. "I guess I'm alergic to this flower," she said. she sneezed again and looked towards a clear lake. On the lake was a beautiful emerald the size of her hand. "I wonder what that is doing there," she said walking over to the emerald. The emerald was glowing in the twilight. It sparkles magnificant rays of light with its hard green shell. "It looks so pretty, I might even be able to touch it." Chibi-Makkato began to hold up her fingers and to touch the magnifican charm that sparkles in the pool of warm water. When suddenly, a sea serphant came out and looked towards Makkato. "Ahh, a monster," she cried running away. The green crystalized emerald began to move in and out of the pool. It finnaly stopped on a tadpole where green plants grew around it. The sea serphant loomed towards Chibi-Makkato and belowed out a loud sound. The sound somehow made the emerald turn dark gray and flowed towards Makkato. "It lost its color?" she asked. She held up the emerald and ran away with it. The sea monster following her.  
  
"Help me someone," Makkato cried. She ran as quickly as she could but it was somehow   
no use. The beast crunched its teeth and slammed to the ground. Makkato tripped over a hard rock and fell to the ground face first. Makkato began to cry. "I wish my mommy was here," she cried. The emerald in her hands shattered into pieces. "Oh no, the pretty emerald!" she cried just before crying. "Don't cry little one." someone siad in the clear garden. "Who said that? A ghost," she cried ducking her head and pouring out tears. "Little one, don't cry, for the emerald is you." "Stop doing that. Who are you?" "Please, just stop crying. Crying won't stop anything from happening." "I'm scared of the big monster!" The sea serphant clashed in fury as it saw the remainings of the black emerald dissapear. "Makkato, listen, please. Just look deep into your heart and find the courage you need to stop your tears." Makkato suddenly stopped her tears and looked up at the monster. The beast was beggining to shake and rattle like a snake getting killed. "I believe in myself!" she cried. The Jupiter symbol appeared on her forehead and flashed colors. Chibi-Makkato was starting to collapse onto the floor with a portal.  
  
"I'll be alright, by myself. Just relax Minako, you can handle this.'' Minako was trying to   
reach a golden topaz on a high branch of a big tree full of heart shaped apples. "Just a little further." Minako let her hand loose and relaxed a little bit. "Man, that topaz is so beautiful, I must have it." She gained her energy back and trotted over more to the glimmering gem. Suddenly, she heard a cracking sound near the branch. She looked back and saw that the Branch was cracking. Minako sweatdropped stupidly. The branch cracked a little more. "Ahh!" she screamed trying to get off the branch. "C'mon, I need that gem!" She tried to creep closer when suddenly, the branch broke off of the big tree. "Wahh!" Chibi-Minako cried falling down to the ground. The topaz crystal was also falling down to the ground. It seemed like it was going to crack. "I must grab it!" She reached for the topaz crystal when suddenly, a huge black butterfly cam eover and sprayed some kind of pollen onto Minako. "Yuck!" The nasty stuff was on her face. "I can't get this goop off." Minako was trying to tear the pollen off but it was no use.  
  
"I'll never give up. What am I saying? I give up, I give up! Oh no!" The butterfly was   
flying towards the topaz crystal. "Never give up Minako." "Who in the world said that?" "Don't give up, because if you do, everything that you have tried to do will mean nothing!" "Who are you?" "Trust in yourself." "Alright." Minako began to relax in the air. The topaz crystal was actually gray now like Makkato's emerald. "I believe in love!" The butterfly began to make weird movements in the air. It seemed like it was going to explode. "I believe in the power of friendship!" The butterfly started to crack up and squirted out fumes. "And I believe in the power of romance!" The Venus symbol flashed on her forehead. "Hurry Minako." The symbol washed her body over and the goop dissapeared into thin air. "Minako, look at the butterfly and the topaz crystal." Minako did as she was told. The crystal was glowing orange colors again and the butterfly exploded.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, where are you?" cried Usagi. Usagi saw that Chibi-Usa was lost in a strange   
area with crystals everywhere. "Oh dear, Chibi-Usa!" she cried again. Usagi began to run down the ally of fresh fruits. "Chibi-Usa, stop hideing." Chibi-Usagi was now very tired after all the running from finding Chibi-Usa. "Where is that girl?" Usagi ran into a weird fresh plant full of greenery and stars. "I miss her so much." She began to rain tears from her eyes. "Don't cry little one of the white moon." "Who said that?" "Don't cry for the world is in danger." "I don't know who you are but you better stop scareing me." "Chibi-Usa is near the pond of the silver crystal." "The silver crystal?" Usagi ran towards the pond that the voice whispeared. She made it all the way to the pond not stopping for anything even for lovely flowers to smell. "Where are you Chibi-Usa?" She looked around the area and spotted Chibi-Usa hanging on a rope. "Chibi? Usa?" Usagi furiously charged down the wtaerr and tried to take off the rope from Chibi-Usa's hand. "No Chibi-Usa!" Usagi-Chan couldn't take off the rope. "No, I'll never give up!" Her locket on her ribbon was now shineing brightly.   
  
"Huh?" She examined her moon locket and found it to be making some kind of energy  
waves that was causing the garden and the crystals to shake. "What's going... om?" The locket exploded and Usagi's silver crystal came out. The crystal formed a little speck of light in the center of it. The light came out and bursted into a rainbow crystal. "What the...?" The crystal went into Chibi-Usa's broken locket and somehow fixed it. "Chibi-Usa?" The locket on Chibi-Usa also opened up and her silver crystal cam out. Chibi-Usa began to wake up. The rope tied to her hand was teared off by crimsom light. "Usagi-Chan?" Her eyes became clear now. The two silver crystals went back into their lockets and in place was a clear crystal diamond. "A diamond?" asked Chibi-Usa. The diamond turned gray just like the other two. "What happened to the pretty diamond?" aksed Usagi. "Don't know."The pond that they were on dissapeared and instead was a black portal. "What is that?" cried Chibi-usa as she and Usagi fell into it. "Where is this taking us?" cried Chibi-Usa. "We'll just have to find out ourselves,'' said Usagi rather bravely. As they fell the cresent moon symbols appeared on their foreheads and they were turned into their princess forms.  
  
"It's just so cold." Ami was freezing as she was next to a bloack of ice in a large river that   
lead to somewhere. "Oh please, will someone help me get across?" She was hugging herself as tightly as she could but she was still shivering. "I can't believe I can't swim through." Chibi-Ami started to look up high into the ceiling. She saw her reflection. She had a cold dark look on her face. "(Crying) Look at me, I'm not going to get through this place. I should just, die in this place." "Ami, you can make it if you try!" "I'm hearing things now. What is wrong with me?" "You're not hearing things Ami. Listen to yourself, you are the Sailor Senshi of wisdom. Use your wisdom of situations like this and help get yourself out of it." "What can I do? I'm just a little girl right now. I feel so lonely and scared." Ami-Chan got up from the rock she was sitting on. "What was I thinking? I know I can do this." Ami-Chan walked towards the cold water. "I am the Sailor Senshi of water and wisdom. I will never give up if it's to save my own life. I'll never forget that." Behind her Ami saw a blue clear sapphire. "Huh, a sapphire." "It's yours, Ami-Chan." "Mines?" "Yes, this is your very own crystal that you can use to help you get out of this mess." "But, how? I don't even know how to use it." "Just touh the crystal with the love and wisdom inside of you."   
  
Ami-Chan reached for the sapphire that was in near her. The sapphire gem began to   
glow brightly. "I believe in my powers." The sapphire turned gray and the blue crystal shards came out of it. The shards went into Ami's heart and she began to glow brightly. "I feel my love." A portal came out and sucked Ami into it. ''I will follow my dream." The sapphire went down with her and the Mercury symbol clashed onto her head. "Mercury Power!" Her princess form was revealed and she turned into Chibi- Princess Ami. "Ami?" "Yes?'' Princess Ami looked vack and saw a ghostly image of Super Sailor Mercury. "You did it. You believed in yourself and I guess you have proven yourself worthy." Princess Ami's princess form dissapeared and she was nude floating in the air inside a clear aqua area. "You mean, you are me?" "Yes Ami, I have seen you before. You have proven once again that you have the powers to help others in their needs." "What did I do? I was just crying like I was a little girl on which I am at this moment." "You will always be Ami, and Sailor Mercury." The ghostly image of her went into Ami and the sapphire crystal shattered. In place is a clear blue crystal that blasted away. "What ever happened I will possibly never know." Ami-Chan was now glowing. Her body became a young adult body again and her princess form was revealed again. This time, it was much prettier with a blue crystal on it. A portal opened and Ami-Chan was zapped into it. The sapphire crystal gone but Ami-Chan back with powers.  
  
"Will I ever get out of this place. I feel very weak now, it's so hot." Rei-Chan could see   
hot boiling lava near her. "I want to get out of here." She reached for her transformation pen and tok it out. "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" Nothing happened. "Oh no, why didn't it work?" she cried to herself. She fell back down to the hard rocky floor. "Will I ever get out? The only thing I found here that isn't lava and hard rocks is this black ruby." Rei-Chan took out her ruby that was tottaly black now. As she was taking it out, the hot boiling lava crashed through the rocks of the ground. "Oh no." The ruby fell out of her hands and rolled down the little hill. "Darn it, that pretty ruby." She ran after it when suddenly, she heard a sound. "Don't do it Chibi-Rei. For if you do, you might fall and die." Rei suddenly stopped. ''Is someone there?" Rei-Chan looked back and gasped. Next to her was a whole heard of fire ants. "Oh dear." The fire ants somehow were able to shoot hot mega fire balls that melted some of the ground away. "Stay calm. They are just fire ants." "Are you nuts? Whoever you are you must be crazy." She took out her transformation pen again and called out her name again. "Why isn't it working?" "You are chibi sized right now. The powers of the planet Mars will only work once you have grown again."  
  
"I don't understand. How does size matter?" "It matters much to the Princess of the planet   
Mars." "What can I do to stop these ants?" The fire ants crept closer as Rei-Chan went farther to the pool of hot lava. "I need help!" Suddenly, a portal opened up and she was sucked into it. The ruby blasted out and into the lava far away. "Where am I? Huh? My clothes." Rei was now in her princess form and the Mars symbol flashed on her fore head. "Princess of Mars, are you OK?" "What do you mean, who are you?" The image of Super Sailor Mars came over view from the sky. "I am you." "How can you be me?" "Don't worry Rei. You must remember that you are the Sailor Senshi of fire and war." "I am?" "Yes, you have the courage to overcome any obstacle." "I see, so those fire ants was just an illusion." "In a way yes." "So, I was just being silly of being afraid of ants that bursted fire?" "No, you were just trying to protect yourself. A warrior of the planet Mars should also have defenses." Rei looked at herself and saw she was nude now. "I think I understand now." "You will now." The image giggled and turned into flames. The flames charged towards Rei and her bod was back to normal. She was then also teloported.  
  
Makkato and Minako both had the same illusions of themselves as a Sailor Soldier and   
now Princess Usagi and Chibi-Usa were together inside a heavenly area full of celestial light. "We all understand now, Chibi-Usa." "Yes, Usagi, we all do." The two girls teloprted away and the six girls all met together next to the glass mirror on which they all saw their reflection. As Sailor Soldiers, the six girls, all back to their normal heights, combined their powers to flash out of the Enchanted Forest. "We all understand now. We are the Sailor Senshi of love. We will all be together in all of our ways," siad Usagi. "Yes, now I can see my true powers," said Ami-Chan walking to the library. "Me too, we all have had our dreams revealed to us now," Minako siad racing towards the candy store. "I better get back," said Makkato walking in her high heels to the flower shop. "Listen Usagi, we now have a new enemy, we will all be prepared for their next attack," siad Rei walking back to her temple. "Chibi-Usa, how about some ice cream. We'll investigate the storm that we heard later, alright?" asked Usagi-Chan. "Sure," said Chibi-Usa running to the store first.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
